Mishima HouseholdThe School Dance
by DForce
Summary: Asuka has no date for the school dance, Kazuya ends up taking her, whats gonna happen? And believe me, your in for a thriller ; R


**The Mishima Household**

**Disclaimer: I'm trying but………I still don't own anything.**

**Another day in the House of the Mishima's/Kazama's (since Jin or Asuka refuse to change their last names). Its around the time for Asuka's School Dance, The question is will Kazuya take her.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**It starts off at Asuka's school, were everyone is preparing to leave, a voice from the speaker on the ceiling otherwise known as the principle tells the students about the upcoming dance in the school gym tonight at 6.**

"**I CAN'T WAIT!!!" shouted Xiaoyu. "I love these dances, don't you Asuka?"**

"**Huh?" said Asuka**

"**The Dance? Don't you love these school dances?" responded Xiaoyu**

"**Oh! I guess their alright"**

"**Alright??? You mean to tell me that the school dances are ALRIGHT!?!?!?!?" said Xiaoyu**

"**I mean it's not that big of a deal." said Asuka**

"**Not that big of a deal? How can it not be? Well it is for me, after all, this time I'm going with Jin." Xiao smiled at the thought of dancing with Jin to the point where she was completely in a different place in her mind.**

"**uhhhh Xiao……XIAO!!!"**

"**Huh?" Xiao woke up from her daydreaming.**

"**Come on! We gotta go." said Asuka**

"**Were you off to Kazama?" a voice behind her said**

**She turned around and saw the one and only Lili Rochefort.**

"**Home, and why would you care?" responded Asuka**

"**Oh nothing, it's just that I hear you don't have a date for the dance." said Lili with a smirk.**

"**Yeah so what?"**

"**SO WHAT??? May I say again that the school dance is the most impOWW" Asuka kicked Xiao on the knee to get her to shut up.**

"**hmhm you know what? Even your friend has a point, the dance is important to most girls around the school, the perfect time for the girls to wait for their crush to ask them, like Jin and cowyu" said Lili.**

"**It's Xiaoyu" exclaimed Xiaoyu.**

"**What ever"**

"**Look, you know as well as anyone why I don't have a date, remember, right before I was gonna ask Hwoarang, then you came in front of me and ask him" said Asuka.**

"**Oh yeah! Well all is fair in love and war. The point is you don't have a date for the dance and that's why you act like you don't care" said Lili.**

"**ASUKA! Let's Go!" said Asuka's brother Jin.**

"**bye………ms dateless" Lili walked away laughing at Asuka.**

"**I cant stand her" said Asuka.**

**(Later at the Mishima Mansion)**

"**But its not fair Mom" said Asuka talking to her Mother Jun.**

"**Hwoarang was suppose to be MY date, I'd be at the dance if it wasn't for that witchefort" said Asuka.**

"**Now now Asuka calm down, there will be other boys out there for you" said Jun.**

"**What about Steve?" said Jun**

"**With Christie" said Asuka**

"**Oh! How about Eddy?"**

"**With Christie"**

"**Wow, dare I mention Forrest?"**

"**With Christie!!!!!!!!!"**

**Asuka started crying on her Mother's shoulder as the men came walking in the dining room where the conversation was being held.**

"**Great! Another drama queen moment in the family." said Jin**

"**Shut Up Jin." said Asuka throwing glass at Jin that Kazuya catched.**

"**Hey! No throwing in the house!" shouted Kazuya.**

"**The only reason why your mad is because unlike me, YOU don't have a date for the school dance."**

"**Jin!" shouted Jun**

"**Well at least I wouldn't be so desperate to get a date that I'd go with a guy who has a candy disorder." responded Asuka.**

"**You have a date who has a candy disorder" said Kazuya**

"**Kazuya!" shouted Jun.**

"**There is nothing wrong with Xiao, and don't be mad because you don't have a date." said Jin.**

"**Wait your dating Xiaoyu girl?…….And yet you wouldn't take a job at a candy store?"**

"**Kazuya!" Shouted Jun again.**

"**And how about you Shut Up you jacka…….."**

"**QUIET!!!!!!!!!" screamed Jun.**

**Silence went through out the room. Jun was the first to speak.**

"**How about your Father takes you to the dance?" said Jun**

**In one moment, Kazuya spat at his drink, Jin nearly died of laughter, and Asuka jaw dropped.**

"**Wait wait wait (laughs) Dad taking Asuka to the school dance? C'mon does anyone see this funny besides me?" Jin said.**

"**Jun may mention I haven't danced in 25 years?" stated Kazuya.**

"**Well this will be a first for you, now Jin, get ready for the dance, and you too Kazuya." said Jun**

"**Wait I never said that I would take her" said Kazuya**

"**Asuka go get ready, me and your Father have to talk." said Jun**

"**Your in trouble, you know she's gonna get you to go right?" said Jin talking to his Father.**

"**Really? What makes you say that?"**

"**I don't know, she may use the "this would mean a lot to her……and me" then puts her hand on her heart, or the "you haven't been apart of her life and this would make up for it" then gives that smile that makes you do anything"**

"**The same one that made me make you?"**

"**Even worse!" said Jin.**

"**Well as you know son, I'm a non-oiled no heart machine, believe me when I say, I'm not taking her to the dance, Believe it!" Kazuya stated.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**At 5:30.**

"**Awww, you guys have fun!" Said Jun with a smile on her face.**

**While they were in the limo, Jin asked his Father.**

"**So……which one did she use?"**

"**ALL OF THEM BOY! ALL OF THEM!!!! IT WASN'T EVEN FAIR!!!!"**

**(At the dance)**

**Michael Jackson's Thriller was playing.**

"**Why do I have the nitch to transform?" said Kazuya**

"**Well don't! let's just dance and get it over with" Asuka said**

"**Well well looks like you made it after all Kazama with………..Kazama?" Lili said**

"**Mishima!!" stated Kazuya**

"**Your Dad? HA are you serious? Your Dad?" Lili said**

"**Is there something wrong with that" said Kazuya**

"**No…..its just that (laughs) oh this is priceless"**

"**Come on Dad lets go." Asuka said with tears.**

"**What? Already? You accepted your defeat? You know you Kazama's are too soft hearted, Its what I love about your mother………But its what I cant STAND about you two." Kazuya stated**

**Kazuya continued**

"**Look at him! Dancing with………The Candy Girl!, Look at you, about to let yourself be humiliated, Your last name may be Kazama but you've got some Mishima in you that wont accept defeat, now lets go out there and dance. Jin! Come here!"**

"**But I'm dancing"**

"**COME HERE!"**

**Later that dance, Lili went up to the microphone to make a announcement. But was interrupted by Asuka.**

"**Hey Rochefort!" screamed Asuka "watch this".**

**Thriller music began. And Kazuya and Jin was in their "other" form doing the Thriller dance. Later Asuka joined in, then Jin pulled Xiao to join in, then later everyone joined in.**

"**Hwoarang! don't leave me!" shouted Lili**

**But he had already joined the dance.**

"**You would think they would be concerned by how we look?" said Kazuya**

"**Naw, they think it's a costume." said Jin**

**Then everyone started singing the song. "Cause this is Thriller".**

**(Back at home)**

"**So you guys really had fun?" said Jun in disbelief**

"**Yeah, Dad I thought you haven't danced in 25 years" said Asuka**

"**Yeah, That was the last dance I did, 25 years ago." responded Kazuya**

"**Mom you should've seen Lili face!" said Asuka**

"**I'm glad you had a good time, well goodnight kids, love you all.!"**

**Jin and Asuka said in unison "Love you too Mom"**

"**Well I guess I'm hitting the sheets too, goodnight everyone." said Kazuya**

"**Dad wait!" said Asuka**

**Kazuya turned around and Asuka gave him a hug, a perfect father/daughter moment. "Thank you Dad" Asuka said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Love you Dad, Goodnight!"**

**Kazuya smiled at the moment that just past, then Jin came up with arms wide.**

"**Boy! Get somewhere!"**

**Jin fooling around "But I love Daddy!"**

"**Don't make me punch you."**

"**It wouldn't be the first time I made you punch me."**

"**And it wont be the last!"**

"**I just wanted a hug and now you wanna explode in violence!"**

"**GOODNIGHT YOU TWO!!" screamed Jun.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: So what do you think? Review and let me know, and I plan on doing a series of The Mishima Household. So to be continued………..**


End file.
